


repose

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, ozglyn, sickeningly cute probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He regarded her quietly for a moment, observing the water sluicing down her shoulders and back and the hair sticking to her face and arms. She looked exhausted sitting there, her eyes finally lifting to meet his with a half smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello RWBY fandom! I write drabbles occasionally and have decided that there is definitely not enough ozglyn out there for my liking. 8 ) This one is just based around some of my headcanons (that glynda's telekinesis is exponentially more draining the further she pulls objects from and the larger their mass)(that these two are 100% married and are so casual about it that literally no one has any idea but the ones that were there lmao). Please enjoy! I'll probably end up posting new drabbles here and there, just keep an eye out if it's something that you enjoy.
> 
> inspo track; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDf2JZXrCsQ

Ozpin certainly hadn’t expected her to be home before him, not with the events that had unfolded that afternoon or the berating he’d received from the Council following that. When he closed the door to their living quarters behind him however, he could hear the sound of the shower running and spotted her shoes and cloak discarded haphazardly in that direction. His brow furrowed in concern. There were very few reasons the impeccable Glynda Goodwitch would leave a mess in her wake, and none of them were good ones.

“Glyn?”

There was no immediate response as he peeled himself out of his jacket, laying it over the back of the closest chair. Carefully he made his way across the room, picking up the scattered articles of clothing she had left behind on his way. 

The bathroom door was ajar, and now that he was closer he could just barely hear her moving around above the sound of running water. His shoulders relaxed a bit, the nervous feeling that had been rising in his chest easing. After a moment’s pause he knocked softly before entering.

“I’m fine,” her voice finally answered, “Just… tired.” Ozpin could make out her slender silhouette through the opaque door. She was sitting hunched over her knees directly in the spray of water. He hesitated briefly, finally reaching to unwind the scarf from his neck and roll his sleeves to his elbows. The shower door clicked open quietly at his touch, although Glynda barely moved to acknowledge his arrival.

He regarded her quietly for a moment, observing the water sluicing down her shoulders and back and the hair sticking to her face and arms. She looked exhausted sitting there, her eyes finally lifting to meet his with a half smile. 

“Can I help at all?”

“Could help me wash my hair,” she murmured, “My arms feel like lead.” 

Ozpin frowned. It was just like her to overdo it without thought of the consequences for the sake of getting the job done. Rearranging the mess that had been made in the city earlier must have drained her more than she initially let on if she was accepting his offer to help. He weighed his options for the easiest way about her request, deciding that perhaps it was best for him to just climb in with her. Any other day and he’d make a lewd joke about it but the world-weary expression on her face kept him quiet this time around. Not now.

So he stripped out of his clothing, dropping it all in a messy heap next to the neatly folded pile that Glynda had left of hers. 

It was a little more work to finagle himself into the shower with her; with his help she was able to get back to her feet at least, her shoulder leaning against the cool tile of the wall. She let out a soft sigh as he reached past her for her bottle of shampoo, fingers grazing the curve of her hip in a familiar gesture. A comfortable quiet stretched between them as Ozpin worked, gently running his fingers through her hair as he lathered the soap through and then rinsed it clean. After a few minutes she began to slump back against his body, absently fiddling with the ring on her finger as she tried to keep herself upright.

“You need to set a limit somewhere,” he murmured as he started working the conditioner into her hair, “It isn’t healthy to drain your aura that much, Glyn.” 

“Someone had to clean up the mess.” She chuckled quietly, although the laughter did not quite reach her eyes. “Who else would have taken care of it? The breach needed to be closed. The job needed to be done.”

He couldn’t argue with her logic, but that didn’t mean he agreed with her completely. Some days he felt she almost pushed too hard, too far, too much. She did it for the good of the school, for their students… for him. Ozpin was fairly certain that she had never truly asked for a thank you for everything. She probably didn’t even consider it an action that needed a pat on the back.

Finally he was satisfied that everything had been rinsed out of her hair. He reached around her, palming the shower control off and gently steering her out into the cooler bathroom. Her skin was slick against his until she found her balance, carefully wrapping herself in the towel she had left aside. She let out a soft, disgruntled noise as goosebumps ran across her damp, exposed skin.

“Let’s get you out of here,” he mumbled, wrapping his own towel around his waist until he had her settled and situated and could properly dry off. His hand found the small of her back, gently guiding her out into the bedroom and safely onto the bed. Her fingers groped for the grey lump of the t-shirt he had left there this morning before she tugged it over her head with a quiet grunt of effort. 

“I had a talk with Ironwood last night,” she spoke after a stretch of silence, eyes settling on Ozpin as he finished pulling on a pair of sweats and started idly rubbing at his damp hair with his towel, “He still seems to think you’re keeping him in the dark, Oz.” 

“What did you tell him?”

“That he needed to trust you.”

Ozpin let out a quiet hum of affirmation. He’d made his fair share of mistakes in the past, but he still wasn’t sure that playing this situation carefully was one of them. Not yet. They didn’t have enough information even with Torchwick in custody to make an assessment on what was actually going on. Definitely not enough information to mobilize an entire military force in Vale. 

“If this goes south,” he replied at length, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside her, “I need to know you’ll be at your best.” Glynda opened her mouth to protest, but he placed his hand against her bare thigh to quiet her for a moment. “We don’t know how deep this goes yet. We’re not even sure who’s behind it. Yes, closing the breach was the correct action to take, but…”

A weighted pause stretched between them again as his thought trailed off. Glynda leaned her head into the crook of his neck, leaving him open to press a chaste kiss against her temple. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. If something struck now, she’d be little help in a fight with her aura drained so far. The thought gnawed at him more than the Council breathing down his neck for answers he didn’t have yet.

“You always do like to worry,” she breathed with a soft laugh, eyes closing. “The next time they make a move, I’ll be ready. We’ll be ready.” His brow furrowed, but it wasn’t the time to push his point further. She needed rest. He smoothed his hand down her back as she shifted to curl up under the covers.

Ozpin stood, making sure to double check that he had remembered to lock the door in the other room and stopping to collect the pile of clothing from the bathroom. God forbid she found it still there in the morning.When he was finished picking up he returned to the bedroom, flipping off the lights before climbing into bed after her.

Glynda was still barely awake but mustered enough energy to roll over, pressing her back up against his chest. Ozpin let out a soft chuckle, draping one arm over her waist and leaning to leave another kiss behind her ear. She hummed in response, eyes closing.

“I knew I married you for a reason.”


End file.
